Curiosities
by joiedevivre2011
Summary: Sequel to Let me in, but can be read without reading that series first. However, background story is always nice, right? Summary: a collection of chapters about Jane satisfying her curiosities.
1. Chapter 1

What happens when you beg...  
This sequel to _Let me in_ will be a combination of an undetermined number of chapters revolving around Jane's curiosity and/or Jane and Maura's first sexual experiences together (broken down by type of experience). It may only be a few chapters, or it could be many. It probably won't be updated regularly - just as interesting ideas come to mind.

Disclaimer: just read _Let me in_first. This sequel will technically make sense without it since it will all be nothing but ridiculous smut; however, it's always nice to have a little more background story, right?

If there are any typos, just let me know. I barely proofread and I have wine-brain at the moment.

* * *

It had been just over a week since Jane and Maura had had their first 'encounter.'

Maura had touched Jane several times over the course of that week, but only with her hands and only when Jane had initiated it. Jane had let Maura undress her, slowly and sensually; had let her cover her upper body with feverish kisses; had let Maura suck and lick and tease her breasts while she brought Jane previously unimaginable pleasure over and over again.

On the ninth evening, while Maura was gently twisting Jane's nipple between her thumb and forefinger and nibbling on an earlobe, Jane decided she was ready for more. When Maura's hand on her breast began to slowly migrate down her taut stomach, Jane found her chance. As Maura's hand slipped underneath the elastic of Jane's panties, Jane softly cleared her throat and whispered, "Could you maybe use your mouth this time?"

Maura sat up slightly to search Jane's face. Finding a mix of fear and nervousness, but also intense arousal, Maura nodded slightly. She didn't ask if Jane was sure – because if Jane wasn't, Maura knew she wouldn't be asking at all.

Silently Maura stood and took Jane's hand, leading her back to the bedroom.

Just as silently, Jane nervously shimmied out of her undies and laid on the bed against the pillows. Maura, still standing along the edge of the bed, pulled the pillow along the headboard from behind Jane and instructed her to left her hips.

Jane gave her a confused look, but complied. Obediently lifting up her hips, Maura slipped the pillow underneath them and Jane lowered her hips back down.

Maura smiled at Jane's confusion. "Trust me, it will help both you and me in this process." Jane merely nodded. Maura climbed onto the bed and pushing apart Jane's thighs, settled herself on her stomach, her head directly between them. She rested her head against Jane's left thigh, looking up at Jane to watch her face. Taking her right hand, Maura lightly skimmed her fingers from inside Jane's right knee down her thigh.

Jane breathed in deeply and slowly let out her breath as Maura repeated the motion in the opposite direction and then back down again.

Smelling Jane's arousal, Maura's stomach clenched with the same familiar nervous excitement she felt before each time she went down on a female lover. It was one of Maura's favorite feelings associated with sexual pleasure, aside from actual orgasms. She shot Jane a small smile and turned her head slightly to kiss the thigh her head had been resting on.

Wrapping her arms underneath and around Jane's thighs, her hands coming to rest on Jane's lower abdomen, Maura bent her head down and gently touched her tongue to Jane's clit. She heard Jane suck in her breath sharply, then felt Jane's hand touch her own, so she moved her hands to grasp Jane's tightly.

Maura lazily lapped at Jane's clit, slowly building her up. When she began to feel Jane's hips slightly thrusting against her face, clearly seeking more pressure, Maura lifted her head slightly and started flicking her tongue rapidly over Jane's clit.

Surprised at the sudden change in Maura's pace, Jane gasped and her left hand reflexively shot to Maura's head, pulling Maura harder against her center and increasing the pressure against her clit. "Holy shit! Uhhhh! Maura – that's – shit – that's – ohhhh godddd," Jane muttered.

Closing her mouth completely around Jane's clit, Maura started to lightly suck.

Jane let out a long, low moan and her eyes rolled back in her head, her back arching off the bed. Suddenly Jane felt as if she had some sort of sensory tunnel vision. All she could seem to feel and see in her mind when she closed her eyes was this one spot that Maura was hitting repeatedly. She grabbed at the bed sheets, trying to find something to ground her and bring back to her senses, but the more Maura sucked and licked, the tinier that one spot got until it felt like the only thing in existence in the entire universe. But the tinier it got, the more Jane felt like her entire body was going to explode. She couldn't breathe. Just one more flick and Jane would go tumbling over the edge.

Then one more.

And another.

And another.

And just when Jane's back felt so tight and was arched so high off the bed it was starting to cramp, the walls of pleasure came tumbling down around her.

After a few moments, Maura looked up from between Jane's legs, and though Jane's eyes were still closed, she couldn't remember having ever seen Jane look more satisfied than she did at that very moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Three chapters/stories in one day? Apparently I had a lot more written out than I'd thought...

Enjoy!

A/N: Several days have passed since the last chapter took place...

* * *

Maura moaned again as Jane continue to thrust her thigh between Maura's legs.

Jane broke from their kiss and placed kisses instead along Maura's jaw line to her ear. "Can I touch you?" she breathed out.

The dark blonde moaned again at Jane's hot breath on her ear – one of her biggest turn-ons – and thus weaknesses. "Yes, Jane. Please. Please touch me," she begged.

Lowering her thigh back down to the couch, Jane slowly moved her left hand from Maura's waist and cupped Maura between the legs. At the contact, Maura sucked in her breath sharply, then let out a long, low moan, her head dropping down onto Jane's houlder.

"So do I just touch you like–" Jane whispered in Maura's ear.

"Mmhmm," Maura interrupted, kissing Jane's neck.

Swallowing hard, Jane slipped her hand inside Maura's yoga pants and panties. Though Maura had hair, it was very neatly trimmed. She pressed her middle finger against Maura's swollen clit and stroked over it a few times. As Maura's moaning continued, Jane slipped her finger down further, parting Maura's lips.

"Jesus Christ, Maur!" Jane exclaimed at how wet Maura was.

"I know," Maura replied simply. "The only thing that normally makes me wetter than I feel now is performing oral sex on a woman," she confessed.

Jane stilled her hand, causing Maura to look up to look at her.

"What?" Maura asked, confused and alarmed. "Did I say something wrong?"

Grinning, Jane shook her head. "So the night you, uh, went down on me for the first time…"

"After you went home that night, I orgasmed three times with my purple rabbit vibrator," Maura grinned back. "In fact, I climaxed so much I had to change the sheets because there was a rather large wet spot on them."

Wide-eyed, Jane swallowed. "Seriously?"

Maura nodded her head. "Now Jane, please be quiet and fuck me."

"I like that I make you use curse words," the dark brunette boasted.

"Now," Maura growled.

Jane slipped her ring and middle fingers between Maura's parted wet lips, collecting more wetness on them. Grinning at Maura, she slowly slipped those two fingers inside.

Maura grunted as Jane's long fingers penetrated her.

As Jane gently curled her fingers inside Maura repetitiously, the movements caused Maura to gasp against her ear and let out a string of expletives.

"God, Jane," Maura groaned out. "You feel so good inside me. So good."

After several moments of Jane thrusting and curling and Maura moaning softly in her ear, Jane could feel the muscles in her wrist and forearm start slowly burning. She wasn't sure how close Maura was, but she didn't think she could keep up the motions for much longer. "Maur, my arm is starting to cramp. I'm not sure how long I can keep going like this," Jane confessed, though she didn't slow her movements.

Suddenly Maura leaned back, putting herself in a kneeling position, with Jane's fingers still inside, and started to rock against the brunette's fingers. With one hand still gently resting on Jane's shoulder, Maura brought her right hand to her body and started rubbing circles on her clit.

Maura's repositioning and movements enabled Jane to lessen her own and she felt the burning sensation in her arm recede.

After a minute or so more of Maura thrusting against her hand, Jane noticed Maura's breathing change. She was panting, her eyes closed, and rubbing her clit furiously.

She kept hearing Maura mutter "Fuckfuckfuck" under her breath.

"Open your eyes," Jane whispered to her.

Maura opened them and looked down at Jane.

"You look so beautiful," Jane continued to whisper, in complete awe of how Maura currently looked.

At her lover's words, Maura came undone, letting out a long, wailing sound as she came hard around Jane's fingers. She slumped forward onto Jane's chest, breathing hard. "That was…oh my god, Jane," she managed to get out. "I haven't had that good of an orgasm in years!"

* * *

So yeah, there's chapter 2 in this series...


End file.
